Family Ties (traduction)
by tat5934
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUCTION. Harry est un Alpha hors la loi qui s'est juré de rester célibataire malgré son rêve d'avoir une famille. Cependant, le destin a d'autres plans pour lui. Il place sur son chemin trois Omégas clandestins. Le premier d'entre eux le veux, le deuxième a besoin de lui et le dernier est lié à lui. HP/DM HP/SM HP/TL - Alpha/Bêta/Oméga hiérarchie</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) !  
><strong>__**Me voilà avec ma première traduction !**_

_**Titre**__** : Family Ties  
><strong>__**Auteur**__** : sksdwrld (sur le site Archive Of Our Own)  
><strong>__**Traductrice**__** : Tat5934  
><strong>__**Statut de la fiction en anglais **__**: Terminé  
><strong>__**Longueur**__** : 3 chapitres soit 33186 mots  
><strong>__**Rating**__** : M (et ce n'est pas pour faire joli !)  
><strong>__**Avertissements**__** : U.A, slash, mention implicite d'un viol, inceste, Alpha/Bêta/Oméga hiérarchie  
><strong>__**Pairings**__** : Harry/Draco, Harry/Scorpius et Harry/Teddy  
><strong>__**Disclaimer**__** : Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de notre déesse J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à sksdwrld qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.  
><strong>__**Résumé**__** :**_

_**Harry est un Alpha hors la loi qui s'est juré de rester célibataire malgré son rêve d'avoir une famille. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est de blesser quelqu'un, particulièrement si cela veut dire que ce quelqu'un doit lui « appartenir ».  
><strong>__**Cependant, le destin a d'autres plans pour lui. Il place sur son chemin trois Omégas clandestins. Le premier d'entre eux le veux, le deuxième a besoin de lui et le dernier et lié à lui.**_

_**Note de la traductrice**__** : Bien que sksdwrld ait découpé sa fiction en trois chapitres, j'ai décidé que je diviserai chaque chapitre en plusieurs parties car ils sont affreusement longs !  
><strong>__**Avant de lire cette histoire, je vous conseille de lire les avertissements.  
><strong>__**Bonne lecture !**_

_**oOo**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_A l'aube de la création, les pouvoirs magiques furent séparés et distribués parmi trois groupes :_

_Ceux qui portent en eux la magie et la donnent librement pour le bien du peuple les Omégas._

_Ceux qui manient la magie et exécutent les tâches les Bêtas._

_Ceux qui contrôlent la magie et dirigent le peuple les Alphas._

_A travers les âges, l'équilibre changea et la véritable raison de cette division du pouvoir magique fût abandonnée._

_Les différences entre ces groupes furent quantifiées, exploitées et utilisées comme excuse pour justifier la discrimination._

_Le peuple oublia qu'il était nécessaire que la magie soit donnée volontairement, et au lieu de cela, ceux au pouvoir la prirent de force._

_Quand les lois de la nature sont ignorées, c'est le monde qui souffre. Quand l'ordre naturel est ignoré, la magie est perdue._

_Tous les Malfoy mâles depuis 1625 étaient des Alphas, donc il n'y avait absolument aucun doute dans l'esprit de Lucius, ou de Draco d'ailleurs, que Draco en serait un également.  
><em>_Ainsi, ce n'était pas une surprise que, malgré son jeune âge, Draco Malfoy passait la plus part de son temps à être préparé pour prendre la place de son père à la tête de sa famille._

_Quand Draco atteignit ses onze ans, il avait hâte de recevoir sa lettre d'acceptation pour Durmstrang, mais il était encore plus pressé que son éminente puberté commence, ce qui affirmerait son statut au sein de la communauté des sorciers. Tous les Alphas avait une puberté précoce et alors que certain atteignait la leur à huit ans, certains d'entre eux l'atteignait aux alentours de douze ans. _

_Draco n'avait jamais ressenti une déception aussi forte que celle qu'il a ressentie le jour de son treizième anniversaire. Non seulement son père annula sa fête dans une crise de rage, mais il dirigea sa rage contre la mère de Draco. Il insista sur le fait que le statut d'Oméga de Draco était la faute de ses gènes à elle. Et quand Lucius était d'une humeur semblable à celle-ci, il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen de le raisonner. Narcissa, effrayée, le supplia de lui pardonner, gagnant quelques bleus dans sa tentative._

_Certains disent que les années de l'adolescence passaient à toute vitesse, mais pour Draco c'était loin d'être vrai. Avec chaque année qui passait sans un signe annonçant sa puberté, Draco devenait de plus en plus abattu. Quand Blaise Zabini atteignit ses seize ans, Blaise reçut un joli set de rasage pour sorcier. Pendant un moment, Draco rêva d'être le destinataire d'un cadeau si raffiné. Mais, cela ne vint jamais. Et puis, ce n'était pas utile. A seize ans, Draco arborait toujours sa carrure juvénile, imberbe, maigre et androgyne. Il n'était pas dégingandé et maladroit mais n'était pas non plus large et musclé. Il était fin, et quand Lucius levait la main sur sa mère, Draco reculait et se cachait derrière les chaises à haut dossier du salon._

_Parfois, Draco souhaitait mourir. S'il était mort, cela voudrait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face à son père le jour redouté où sa puberté commencera et, où les inévitables chaleurs le désigneraient à jamais comme un Oméga. Si Draco était chanceux, Lucius le tuerait bien avant que ce jour honni n'arrive. _

_Les Omégas, tout comme les animagi, les veelas, les loups garous et les vampires, avaient pour obligation de se faire recenser au ministre de la magie. Contrairement à ces autres espèces, les Omégas recensés étaient considérés comme des propriétés. Les Omégas n'avaient aucun droit. Ils n'étaient pas libres de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Leur magie était spéciale. Et comme tout le monde le savait, c'était les personnes différentes qui représentaient un danger. Ils ne pouvaient pas céder leur magie au hasard. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à former des alliances durant la reproduction._

_Il était important qu'ils soient contrôlés, dénombrés pour que toute perturbation pour la société soit évitée, et que la hiérarchie établie soit maintenue. Les Omégas étaient attribués à des Alphas qualifiés, des sorciers et, plus rarement, des sorcières, qui étaient autorisés par le Ministère à se reproduire avec des Omégas. Cela permettait de garder leur magie spéciale parfaitement sous contrôle. Un Oméga __attribué à un Alpha __était un Oméga enchaîné, et un Oméga enchaîné était soumis à son époux ou son épouse. Les Alphas canalisaient littéralement la magie de leurs Omégas, et c'est ce qui faisait que tant Alphas étaient si puissants. _

_Draco avait quinze ans, six mois et dix-sept jours quand il sentit les premiers signes de ses chaleurs venir, bien qu'au début il avait pensé qu'il avait attrapé la grippe. Il sécha les cours du matin, mais à midi, Draco était sur son lit, haletant, le cul levé, son corps débordant de phéromones à l'odeur capiteuse qui amenèrent Viktor Krum à tambouriner à sa porte. Pendant un instant, Draco fût inquiet que la porte ne tienne pas le choc et que Krum surgirait pour le prendre sauvagement. A cette seule pensée il se mit à produire une quantité non négligeable de liquide visqueux, et dans un élan d'excitation Draco laissa presque entrer de son propre chef l'Alpha qui frappait à sa porte. Cependant, le préfet en chef retourna en classe juste à temps, et ayant une sœur Oméga, il reconnut immédiatement les signes des chaleurs. Il appela son directeur de maison et Draco fût chanceux de gagner l'infirmerie indemne, bien que mortifié par le suintement continu de fluide qui ruina son pantalon favori. Il était trop tard pour que les suppresseurs de chaleurs soient efficaces, et les parents de Draco furent appelés pour venir le récupérer aussi bien pour sa sécurité que pour éviter qu'il ne distraie les autres étudiants. _

_Au manoir, Draco resta dans son lit, gémissant et s'accrochant aux draps pendant que le besoin le frappait vague après vague. Il n'avait jamais connu le vide jusque-là, il n'avait jamais su ce que voulait dire de vouloir vraiment quelque chose, de le désirer désespérément, d'en avoir besoin. Le corps de Draco était en train de le trahir, mais à travers ce brouillard de besoin et d'envie, Draco avait le bon sens d'être terrifié par ce qui était en train de lui arriver et de ce qui lui arriverait quand son père serait de retour à la maison. _

_Plus tard cette nuit-là, un des elfes de maison était en train d'éponger précautionneusement le front de Draco quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. A son seuil se trouvait un Lucius à l'air totalement fou alors que Narcissa s'agrippait à sa taille, essayant de le retenir en sanglotant. Draco était assez conscient pour savoir que c'était le début de la fin. Lucius repoussa brutalement Narcissa et Draco entendit les mains de sa mère déraper sur le marbre du couloir, puis le bruit d'une porte fermée brutalement, et la magie grésiller quand cette même porte fût verrouillée. _

_Draco avait eu tort à propos de beaucoup de chose, mais il ne s'était jamais autant trompé qu'en cet instant. Ce n'était pas le début de la fin, c'était le début du commencement. Lucius arracha ses propres vêtements et se jeta sur Draco. Draco ne cria jamais aussi fort qu'il avait crié cette nuit-là. _

_Deux jours plus tard, Narcissa Malfoy signala un crime violent aux Aurors. Son mari avait été brutalement assassiné. La Gazette annonça qu'un total de seize coups de couteau parsemaient la poitrine et la tête de Lucius. Son fils avait été kidnappé et le coffre-fort familial dérobé. Cela n'avait aucun sens mais elle ne changea jamais sa version des faits. Très peu de temps après ces évènements, Narcissa Malfoy fût internée à Sainte Mangouste dans l'aile Janus Thickney, et d'après la rumeur, elle n'a plus dit un seul mot depuis._

**o.O.o**

**Alors? Ça vous dit de connaitre la suite?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé ou ajouté dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs follows !**_

_**Titre**__** : Family Ties  
><strong>__**Auteur**__** : sksdwrld (sur le site Archive Of Our Own)  
><strong>__**Traductrice**__** : Tat5934  
><strong>__**Statut de la fiction en anglais **__**: Terminé  
><strong>__**Longueur**__** : 3 chapitres soit 33186 mots  
><strong>__**Rating**__** : M (et ce n'est pas pour faire joli !)  
><strong>__**Avertissements**__** : U.A, slash, mention implicite d'un viol, inceste, Alpha/Bêta/Oméga hiérarchie, Mpreg  
><strong>__**Pairings**__** : Harry/Draco, Harry/Scorpius et Harry/Teddy  
><strong>__**Disclaimer**__** : Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de notre déesse J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à sksdwrld qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.  
><strong>__**Résumé**__** :**_

**Harry est un Alpha hors la loi qui s'est juré de rester célibataire malgré son rêve d'avoir une famille. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est de blesser quelqu'un, particulièrement si cela veut dire que ce quelqu'un doit lui « appartenir ».  
><strong>**Cependant, le destin a d'autres plans pour lui. Il place sur son chemin trois Omégas clandestins. Le premier d'entre eux le veux, le deuxième a besoin de lui et le dernier et lié à lui.**

_**oOo**_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Harry Potter avait toujours voulu deux choses dans la vie : premièrement, il voulait une famille à lui, une famille qui l'aimerait, le voudrait, l'accepterait. Quand il avait onze ans, il pensait avoir trouvé cette famille auprès des Weasley. Il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, et avec son nouveau statut vint un système social entièrement différent. Ça lui prit longtemps pour saisir toute les complexités de ce système, mais certaines choses lui sautèrent aux yeux. De une, être un Oméga était terrible et il espérait sincèrement ne pas en être un. De deux, les Alphas avaient le pouvoir. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup de responsabilités, de la paperasse, et des maux de têtes. Ils étaient agressifs et têtus, et n'avaient pas l'air d'être amusants.

En tant qu'Alpha ou en tant qu'Oméga, il serait forcé d'abandonner la famille qu'il avait déjà commencé à aimer. C'est pour cela que son second souhait dans la vie était d'être un Bêta. Un Bêta ordinaire, normal, commun, banal.

Malheureusement, Harry était coutumier du « on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut ».

A douze ans, la puberté le frappa, le désignant comme Alpha pratiquement du jour au lendemain. Il se réveilla un matin avec une érection ardente et lancinante et avec, ce qu'il apprendra plus tard être son nœud (1). Il tomba de son lit, en criant et inquiet que son pénis soit endommagé où qu'il ait développé une tumeur. Il grandit de plusieurs centimètres, des poils lui poussèrent sur tout le corps et il développa un fabuleux odorat.

Par chance, il y avait un seulement un autre Alpha dans l'école, et il allait être diplômé cette année-là. Ils ne se croisèrent pas souvent, et quand cela arrivait, Harry avait le bon sens de partir dans la direction opposée. Il n'était pas intéressé par des luttes vides de sens dans le seul but d'impressionner ses amis.

Quand Harry eût treize ans, Bill Weasley revint de France, ayant fini son apprentissage avec les goblins, avec une compagne Oméga. Son nom était Fleur, et on ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était une femme attirante en dépit de la prédilection qu'Harry avait pour les hommes. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant chez elle, une allure, une odeur.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il traîna chez la famille Weasley, essayant de trouver ce qui ce qui clochait à propos de Fleur. A la fin de la première semaine, Harry avait du mal à rester à distance de Fleur. Tôt, un matin, alors qu'il errait sans but dans la cuisine, il la trouva. Fleur lui tournait le dos, appuyée contre le comptoir, et Harry pensa que c'était la parfaite opportunité pour lui. Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et inhala doucement son odeur. Ses cheveux étaient splendides : ils sentaient le soleil, la barbe à papa et la mer. Il inspira encore et il se sentit heureux, calme, presque idiot. Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait pressé Fleur contre le comptoir et était en train de flairer son visage et son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Harry n'entendit jamais le grognement d'avertissement de Bill. Celui-ci l'écarta brusquement et l'écrasa contre le meuble, une main autour de gorge d'Harry. Bill gronda et fit claquer ses dents, montrant clairement que Fleur lui appartenait, et incitant Harry à se battre avec lui.

Non seulement Harry n'avait pas la carrure pour défier Bill, mais il ne voulait en aucune façon Fleur pour lui seul. Il avait seulement été curieux et s'était en quelque sorte laissé emporter, permettant à ses instincts de prendre le dessus au lieu de se contrôler.

Bill n'attaqua pas quand Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation. Au lieu de quoi, il demanda à Harry de partir, il n'était désormais plus le bienvenu chez les Weasley. Harry avait été irrespectueux envers Bill, avait presque violé Fleur, et s'il était assez stupide pour revenir, Bill ne serait pas aussi clément.

Harry fuit. C'était lâche et, rétrospectivement, un peu exagéré. Il aurait probablement pu rester chez les Londubat ou peut-être même avec Hermione jusqu'à ce que l'école ne reprenne. Mais le vrai problème c'était qu'il avait honte de lui-même et de son manque de contrôle. Il était toujours en train d'assimiler les règles de la société sorcière qui étaient tellement différentes de celles avec lesquelles il avait été élevé.

Alors il s'enfuit, avec l'intention de laisser tout et tout le monde derrière lui. Il ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley, et il ne voulait pas aller là où il était connu. Au début, il pensa qu'il pourrait retourner vivre comme un Moldu. Mais après un moment, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux là-bas non plus. Il avait à la fois le besoin et l'envie d'avoir la magie dans sa vie.

Alors Harry resta à la frontière de ces deux mondes où il ne dérangerait personne. Pendant longtemps, il se ficha d'être seul. Ça avait du sens. C'était presque comme si il était destiné être le garçon sans famille : recueilli à onze ans par une famille seulement pour s'en faire exclure quelques années plus tard.

Ce n'était pas toujours facile ni amusant, mais Harry avait survécu. Pendant pas mal d'années, Harry ne fit que fuir. Il vivait plus ou moins dans une vielle Fiat Doblo, une fourgonnette déglinguée qu'il avait achetée pour quelques milliers de livres sterling et qu'il avait réparée lui-même. Il faisait des petits boulots par ci par là pour se faire un peu de fric et deux ou trois fois par mois, cela dépendait de la rentrée d'argent, il descendait dans un motel, y prenait un bon repas, une douche chaude et des fois des prostitués pas cher pour soulager son nœud. Il lançait toujours un sort d'oubliette aux prostitués Moldus. Il y était obligé.

Harry voyait bien qu'il leur faisait mal, aussi bien les Moldus que les Bêtas. Il pouvait sentir littéralement leur peur quand ils voyaient son nœud, quand ils le sentaient. Il se haïssait pour leur imposer son nœud. Avant chaque rencontre, il se promettait que cette fois il garderait le contrôle, qu'il n'irait pas trop loin. Mais il échouait à chaque fois. Convaincu qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré de plus, Harry finit par ne plus chercher de compagnon. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de songer aux Omégas. Il en avait vu quelques-uns, tout comme Fleur, ils étaient petits, fins et délicats. C'était trop injuste d'imposer son énorme engin à quelqu'un d'aussi fragile, c'était mal. Alors Harry se cantonnait aux putains. Au moins il pouvait les dédommager avec du fric, et il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas être la pire chose qui leur soit arrivée, même si ça ne diminuer que peu sa culpabilité.

**o.O.o**

Sa mère lui avait dit de prendre l'héritage familial ce jour là – ce jour horrible qu'il essayait tellement d'oublier… mais comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pouvait-il chasser son père de sa mémoire quand la seule personne qu'il aimait au monde était un rappel vivant de celui qu'il détestait le plus ? Il avait craqué ce matin-là quand il s'était réveillé, les cuisses toujours collante de son fluide et du sperme de son père, quand ses hauts le cœur se sont calmés, il ne se soucia même pas de se nettoyer avant d'attraper la première chose tranchante sur laquelle il put mettre la main et d'exercer sa vengeance. C'était un antique couteau décoratif fait pour pratiquer des rituels. La lame était émoussée, mais le bout était pointu, et ça avait fait l'affaire.

Draco se rappela avoir plongé le couteau dans le dos de son père, il se souvint de la résistance qu'avaient opposé ses vêtements et sa peau, ainsi que la manière dont la chair s'ouvrit acceptant la lame. Il se rappela ensuite avoir laissé tomber son arme et s'être jeté dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant. Elle a eu peu de temps pour le réconforter étant donné qu'il y avait une scène de crime à arranger, une histoire à inventer, et une fuite à planifier. Draco ne savait pas où il irait, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire recenser au Ministère et passer le reste de sa vie à être contrôlé et obligé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas.

Ce fût plusieurs mois plus tard que Draco se rendit compte qu'il était enceint. Il essaya de contacter sa mère, mais c'était trop tard. Elle n'était plus là, physiquement et mentalement, d'après les dires d'Andromeda. Et il n'y avait rien qu'Andromeda puisse faire pour l'aider, pas sans mettre sa propre famille en danger. Alors, il vendit ce qu'il put vendre, et se cacha jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

Il appela son bébé, Scorpius. Sans surprise, il avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, la peau pâle et les yeux gris. C'était un miracle qu'il soit si intelligent et drôle. Il était le rayon de soleil de Draco, son étoile, la seule chose qui valait la peine d'avancer.

Draco se rappelait à peine qu'il avait été autrefois un petit garçon riche et choyé qui vivait dans un immense château qui comportait plusieurs jardins dans lesquels se baladaient des paons. On aurait dit que ça faisait une éternité de tout cela, et honnêtement, ça faisait trop mal d'y penser. Alors il enfouit tous ces souvenirs-là prétendant que sa vie avait toujours était aussi dure, et qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou mourir, comme on dit, et Draco ne pouvait pas mourir, pas quand son fils était si petit, si vulnérable et avait tant besoin de lui. Alors il fit ce que tous les bons parents font – trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

Pendant presque une décennie, Draco fit ce qu'il put pour gagner de l'argent, ce qui impliquait souvent de vendre son corps. Ils déménageaient souvent pour éviter de se faire attraper squattant des maisons abandonnées et délabrées. Le vrai problème c'était, qu'entre la bouffe et les suppresseurs de chaleurs achetés au marché noir, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'argent pour autre chose.

Scorpius avait dix ans quand Andromeda réussit à retrouver Draco. Elle avait une faveur à lui demander. En fait, son jeune cousin Teddy était sur le point de fêter son seizième anniversaire et il serait sans aucun doute un Oméga, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore eut ses premières chaleurs. Andromeda avait peur pour son avenir, tout comme Draco avait craint pour le sien autrefois. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Draco puisse prendre soin d'un second enfant, pas quand son portemonnaie était si serré et sa vie si dure.

La bourse qu'offrit Andromeda énerva Draco. Il avait vendu son corps pour nourrir son enfant pendant presque dix ans et à ce moment-là elle n'avait pas d'argent à lui prêter, mais maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait soudainement de l'argent à lui donner. Draco préférait se dire que s'il avait accepté c'était plus par amour de la famille que pour l'argent. Mais le fait est que grâce au fric qu'Andromeda lui avait donné, Draco put se permettre de louer une caravane dans un camping Moldu, et il pouvait arrêter de se prostituer alors que Scorpius dormait dans la chambre d'à côté. Il pouvait enfin trouver un travail respectable.

Si Draco avait su quelle plaie Teddy serait, il n'aurait peut-être jamais accepté de s'occuper du jeune sorcier. Bien qu'ils soient de la même famille, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre, et ils se disputaient constamment. Draco ne voulait rien d'autre que vivre la tête baissée, se fondre parmi les Moldus et garder sa famille cachée. Il combattait sa nature grâce aux suppresseurs de chaleurs et aux compléments qui altéraient son odeur.

Teddy, lui, c'était une autre histoire.

**o.O.o**

**( 1 ) Je pense qu'une petite précision est nécessaire ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec la traduction de ce mot puisqu'il n'a pas vraiment d'équivalent français (à part le mot médical qui aurait paru étrange dans ce contexte). J'ai décidé de le traduire par le mot « nœud ». J'ai eu aussi un peu de mal à comprendre ce que c'était exactement, alors je vous donne une courte explication.**

**Le nœud (« knot » en anglais) ou **_**Bulbus Glandis **_**est une structure érectile à la base du pénis des canidés. Lors de l'accouplement, cette partie grossit ce qui fait que le mâle et la femelle reste « collés ». Cela évite que le pénis glisse hors de la femelle. Les deux « partenaires » peuvent rester collés plusieurs minutes après que le mâle ait éjaculé. **

**o.O.o**

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre on sera au cœur de la vie de Draco, Scorpius et Teddy !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pardon pour le retard…**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé ou ajouté dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs follows !**_

_**Titre**__** : Family Ties  
><strong>__**Auteur**__** : sksdwrld (sur le site Archive Of Our Own)  
><strong>__**Traductrice**__** : Tat5934  
><strong>__**Statut de la fiction en anglais **__**: Terminé  
><strong>__**Longueur**__** : 3 chapitres soit 33186 mots  
><strong>__**Rating**__** : M (et ce n'est pas pour faire joli !)  
><strong>__**Avertissements**__** : U.A, slash, mention implicite d'un viol, inceste, Alpha/Bêta/Oméga hiérarchie, Mpreg  
><strong>__**Pairings**__** : Harry/Draco, Harry/Scorpius et Harry/Teddy  
><strong>__**Disclaimer**__** : Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété de notre déesse J.K. Rowling et l'histoire appartient à sksdwrld qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.  
><strong>__**Résumé**__** :**_

**Harry est un Alpha hors la loi qui s'est juré de rester célibataire malgré son rêve d'avoir une famille. La dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est de blesser quelqu'un, particulièrement si cela veut dire que ce quelqu'un doit lui « appartenir ».**

**Cependant, le destin a d'autres plans pour lui. Il place sur son chemin trois Omégas clandestins. Le premier d'entre eux le veux, le deuxième a besoin de lui et le dernier et lié à lui. **

_**oOo**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Teddy était l'unique enfant de ses parents qui connurent une fin tragique, la cause de leur mort n'était jamais évoquée. Ils ne lui manquaient pas, il ne les avait jamais vraiment connus, mais il les maudissait souvent de l'avoir confié aux soins de sa grand-mère. C'était une femme terriblement vieux jeu et prudente qui se souciait beaucoup des apparences mais pas de satisfaire les caprices d'un garçon hyperactif. Ses méthodes d'éducation strictes donnaient à Teddy l'envie de se rebeller, et quand il entra finalement à Poudlard, échappant à sa poigne de fer, il devint un peu fou.

Teddy trainait avec une bande de garçons connus pour être des voyous, mais ils étaient aussi inconvenants avec leur morale douteuse et leur attitude très permissive sur la plus part des sujets tabous. Très jeune, Teddy sût qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il aimait le sexe, mais surtout il aimait le sexe avec des hommes. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention à la dynamique Alpha/Bêta/Oméga. Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il n'était pas un Alpha, mais à part cela, il ne se souciait de rien. Il était jeune et il s'amusait.

L'amusement prit brusquement fin quand Teddy fût diplômé. Sa grand-mère l'informa qu'elle s'était arrangée avec son cousin Draco pour qu'il reste avec lui et son fils Scorpius. Il les avait déjà vu tous les deux à plusieurs occasions, notamment à Noël. Sa grand-mère semblait plus que préoccupée de tenir Teddy hors de portée d'Alphas vils et dominants, citant l'exemple de sa sœur devenue catatonique comme preuve de ce qui pourrait mal tourner dans ce genre de relations. Teddy n'était pas certain que cette destinée soit une fatalité, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à s'installer et à donner naissance à une portée de chiots. Alors, il accepta à contre cœur d'emménager avec Draco et son fils. Ça devait être mieux que de rester au cottage étouffant avec sa grand-mère et ses amies prétentieuses, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, non.

Draco était du genre super prudent et surprotecteur, du genre qui cachait son fils de dix ans et ne laisser aucun de ses amis venir chez lui. Scorpius allait dans une école publique Moldue et était plutôt discret, bien que Teddy fût certain qu'il puisse le faire sortir de sa coquille. Ensemble, ils partageaient une chambre dans une vieille caravane, ce dont Teddy n'était pas habitué. Mais il trouvait ça excitant. Comme une sorte de nouvelle aventure. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cette pensée ne dura pas longtemps.

Teddy avait seize ans et avait hâte de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, pour une fois. Bien qu'il fût soumis à des règles strictes chez sa grand-mère, celles imposées par Draco étaient absolument ridicules. Teddy ne pouvait inviter personne. Il ne pouvait ouvrir la porte qu'à Draco ou Scorpius, et ce quelle que soit la raison, même pas si les chrétiens du coin venaient avec leurs bibles et leurs brochures. Il n'était pas autorisé à utiliser un bon nombre de sorts, notamment ceux que l'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas autorisé à sortir dehors après la nuit tombée et ne pouvait jamais sortir nulle part le jour sans en informer Draco. Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas être bruyant et à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Cette dernière interdiction rendait sa vie particulièrement difficile à vivre, même si maintenant il comprenant pourquoi Scorpius était si discret.

Malgré l'écart d'âge qui les séparait et leurs différences, Scorpius et Teddy étaient devenus plutôt proches, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il supportait depuis si longtemps les sautes d'humeur de Draco et ses mises en garde incessantes à propos des Alphas, des Omégas et des suppresseurs de chaleurs.

Cela faisait sept ans, en fait, et pourquoi était-il resté aussi longtemps ? Il ne le sût jamais. Cependant, une chose était certaine, à force d'être mené à la baguette, sa patience diminuait de plus en plus avec chaque nouveau cycle de chaleurs. Sous suppresseurs, Teddy était malgré tout conscient du besoin « d'avoir une portée », comme il le disait. Les chaleurs consistaient en trois ou quatre jours d'une insurmontable excitation qui était seulement brièvement apaisée en baisant sauvagement quiconque il arrivait à mettre dans son lit, mais Draco rendait tout cela infiniment moins agréable avec ses constants rappels à la prudence, et avec ses cris quand il rentrait après l'heure du couvre-feu.

Un jour, Teddy se réveilla sous les beuglements infernaux de Draco à propos de ces putains de suppresseurs et il sût qu'il avait atteint ses limites. Il en avait marre des constantes disputes avec son cousin. Il était prêt pour de grands changements. Oui, aujourd'hui, il en avait fini avec les règles et les couvre-feux et de vivre à peine sa propre vie. Il en avait terminé avec les pilules et avec Draco et toute cette foutue vie d'Oméga clandestin. Il voulait être libre. Il voulait découvrir le monde. Il voulait tout.

Ils en étaient au même point depuis presque une heure, se lançant sarcasmes et insultes, et Teddy n'en pouvait plus de ce jeu. « Je ne les prendrai pas ! » cria-t-il en jetant la grosse pilule blanche à travers la pièce en direction de Draco, qui esquiva vivement comme si le médicament pouvait réellement le blesser.

« Ne sois pas un foutu idiot, Ted ! » tempéra Draco alors qu'il sortait une autre pilule. « Regarde le calendrier ! Tu sais que tes chaleurs pourraient commencer à n'importe quel moment, et nous devons prendre – »

« Des protections adéquates ? » terminal Teddy avec une mine renfrognée. « J'ai vingt-quatre ans, et j'en ai assez de prendre des précautions. Pourquoi ne les donnes tu pas à Scorp ? Il va en avoir besoin, non ? »

« As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences ? » cria Draco d'une voix perçante en jetant un coup d'œil à Scorpius, qui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, tentant de se rendre invisible.

« Bien sûr ! » Teddy tendit sa main et leva ses doigts un à un tout en parlant. « Je trouve un mec, il me met son nœud, je ponds quelques chiots et je passe le reste de ma vie à prendre soin de ma famille – » Ce n'était pas vraiment l'aventure dont il avait rêvé dans sa jeunesse, mais au moins c'était un changement de décor pour lui.

« Ou ! » intervint Draco. « Tu te fais violé pas le premier Alpha qui aura senti ton odeur, tu te fais traîner chez le Ministère qui te fera avorter de ton bébé, tu te fais vendre comme bien endommagé à une maison de prostitution quelconque, et passe le reste de ta vie sur tes mains et tes genoux à te faire baiser par une bande de losers qui ont quelque chose à prouver… »

« Comme toi ? » railla Teddy.

Draco chancela comme si Teddy lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac, puis il gronda. « Oui, exactement, comme moi espèce de connard ! J'ai fait ce je devais faire, pour survivre ! J'essaie de t'aider pour que tu n'aies pas à faire ça, et si tu pouvais juste ouvrir tes - »

« Je ne vais plus ignorer ma vraie nature, Draco ! Je suis un Oméga ! Je suis né pour enfanter ! Si tu veux être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, avec des putains d'ambitions, alors vas-y, mais j'ai accepté ma condition. Pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas, toi ? »

« Parce que ta grand-mère, ma tante - » Draco le fusilla du regard quand Teddy leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y. Va te faire tuer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir dans la vie, non ? Dégage d'ici ! » Il fit un geste rageur de la main à Teddy pour lui indiquer de partir. « Sors de là avant quand putain d'Alpha fou ne renifle ton odeur. »

« Oui, bien sûr. On ne peut rien risquer, surtout que tu es déjà foutu et que notre princesse aura probablement ses premières chaleurs… » Teddy désigna Scorpius du pouce par-dessus son épaule et se renfrogna. Il attrapa son pull sur le bras du canapé et l'enfila rapidement.

Scorpius fit la grimace à Teddy et abaissa la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête, tirant sur les cordons. Teddy pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Il savait que son cousin n'aimait pas être au milieu de leurs disputes. « Oh, hé, Scorp, allez, tu sais que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Viens avec moi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Ton vieux a peur, c'est tout, et il t'a refilé sa peur, mais il y a tout un monde dehors qui n'attend plus que nous, on peut le faire ensemble, hein mon pote ? Allez. »

Avant que Scorpius ne puisse formuler une réponse, Draco s'interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Teddy, pars si tu veux, mais laisse Scorpius en dehors de ça. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et tu ne vas pas l'emmener dans une aventure à la con. Seigneur… Juste… vas-t-en. » Teddy paraissait presque blessé et Draco l'attrapa par le bras à la dernière minute. Il lui fourra deux suppresseurs de chaleurs dans la poche de son sweat. « Au cas où tu changes d'avis. Ne sois pas stupide, putain, Ted, d'accord ? Et si tu as des problèmes… »

« Ouais, ouais. » dit Teddy, faisant irruption dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Scorpius. Il attrapa un sac à dos et commença à y mettre ses habits. « Je ne reviendrai pas, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'auras pas à me dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». »

« Sois pas con, Ted. T'es de la famille aussi. J'étais en train de dire que tu pouvais revenir si tu le voulais. Merde, Je ne te jette même pas dehors. Ne pars pas. Prends les médocs et reste. »

« C'est ça mon choix ? » grogna Teddy en riant à moitié. Il ferma son sac et passa devant Draco en le frôlant. « Je vais tenter le coup… Scorp ? » Teddy laissa tomber son sac devant le garçon mince, aux cheveux blonds, pelotonné dans le canapé et le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« Teddy » le prévint Draco dans grondement bas.

« Ne te mets pas dans tout tes états… » grommela Teddy, se laissant tomber à genoux sur le canapé et se penchant pour enlacer Scorpius. « A plus p'tit Oméga. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » protesta Scorpius. Malgré la raillerie, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules et du cou de Teddy et y blotti son nez. « Ne pars pas, Teddy ! »

« Il le faut, » sourit Teddy avant de s'écarter en ébouriffant les cheveux de Scorpius. « Cette caravane n'est pas assez grande pour trois grandes _drama queens_, et tu es sur le point de devenir un Oméga. »

« Tu crois ? » murmura Scorpius, ses longs bras fins traînant sur Teddy comme s'il détestait d'avoir à le laisser partir.

« Je le sais. Je peux le sentir… »

« Même pas vrai ! » Scorpius le frappa légèrement, donnant un coup dans le flan de Teddy. Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« D'accord, peut-être pas. Mais tu dois bien être l'un des trois, et à dix-huit ans, c'est sûr que tu n'es ni un Alpha ni un Bêta. Peut-être que t'es un Moldu… »

« Papa a raison… Tu dois partir, » plaisanta Scorpius en le repoussant. « Crétin. »

« Je t'aime aussi, gamin, » dit tendrement Teddy. « Je reviendrai. Je vais me trouver un partenaire. Un bon gros Alpha qui me traiteras bien. Tu verras. Je le ramènerai et je prouverai à ton vieux qu'il avait tort. » Il ramassa son sac à se dirigea vers la porte.

« Teddy, » dit Draco alors qu'il se laissait glisser dans le canapé à côté de son fils en couvrant son visage de ses mains. « Prends soin de toi, idiot. »

**o.O.o**

**Alors ce chapitre ? Ça vous plait toujours ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la rencontre entre Teddy et « son bon gros Alpha ! lol.**


End file.
